Best laid plans
by Orangecupcakes
Summary: Ghirahim had spent over a thousand years planning his master’s return only for Link to ruin it all in an instant. So he plans to kidnap Zelda so he can finally punish Link once and for all, not knowing that it’s already too late.
1. chapter 1

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Ghirahim's plan had been perfect, or so he thought, until the Skychild came along and ruined it. A thousand years of careful planning and waiting wasted! All gone in an instant! His whole life ruined by one seemingly insignificant boy. Everything had slipped through the Demon Lord's fingers. His master was dead, for good. Demise was no more, but Ghirahim lived on. He had failed and failure did not suit the Demon Lord. He was master-less, but not willing to admit defeat. He had a new plan to satisfy his great thirst for bloodshed and revenge. And it was fitting that the both the Skychild and the Spirit Madien would play the key roles in his attempt at avenging his master's death and his damaged pride.

Ghirahim was weak after his last battle, an unfortunate side affect of being stabbed repeatedly in the chest. He needed time to recover and regain his strength. This didn't deter him at all. He had already waited a thousand years, what difference would one more year make? Besides he wanted to give the Skychild time to relax and let his guard down before he could strike. What he didn't know was that one year would be too late.

His plan was simple. He would kidnap the Spirit Maiden again and lock her in one of the dungeons in his magically hidden mansion. He would of course need to leave some indicator of where he'd taken her, as the Skychild would never be able to figure it out by himself. Then him and the Skychild would fight, Ghirahim would win and make Link deaf from the sound of his own screams. Then something would need to be done about the Spirit Maiden, but he would decide that later. Link was the one he wanted. Obviously Ghirahim could kill the skychild at any time or place without kidnapping his adorable little friend, but it was much more fun this way. The extra effort would make the Skychild's suffering even more satisfying.

Finding the Spirit maiden was easy enough. Over the past year the Hylians had built a simple village on the surface, near where the Goddess statue had fallen from the sky. Zelda's house was the one closest to the statue and the temple that it looked over. In fact Zelda spent most days inside the temple, slowly restoring it to it's former glory to honor Impa's memory. The Goddess's power lingered strongly here and it sent a shiver up Ghirahim's spine as he crept up to Zelda's house in the middle of the night.

Only the pale full moon illuminated his path as he clicked his fingers to teleport inside the simple wooden house that Zelda now called home. The house was small and disappointing to the demon who had expected better of the Goddess's reincarnation. What was the point of being a powerful being reborn if you weren't going to show off a bit? Although she was only a weak mortal now. The only feature which caught his eye was a small shrine in the hallway with a golden harp surrounded by lit candles and fragrant flowers. He lingered by it for a moment before moving on and putting it out of his mind. He silently went up stairs into Zelda's bedroom.

She was in an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning restlessly. Her face was innocent yet pained. Without a moment's hesitation Ghirahim grabbed her in her blankets and teleported away before she had a chance to struggle, leaving a threatening note in her place. Phase one of his plan was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

The Spirit Maiden did struggle of course. That was to be expected. Ghirahim simply tightened his iron-like grip on her as he made his way through his beautifully decorated mansion. Not that Zelda could appreciate its splendor; she was completely covered by her blankets like a hastily wrapped parcel. He ignored her kicking and slightly muffled screaming as he hoisted her over his shoulder. He carried her down a flight of steps which led to the dark and dreary dungeons. He opened a cell and tossed Zelda inside, closing and locked the door behind her. Free of Ghirahim's hold at last she pulled the blankets off her to finally see who her kidnapper was. She fell silent as her gaze was met by Ghirahim's smirk at having caught such a valuable prize. After a moment the shock wore off enough for Zelda to regain the use of her tongue.

"You're supposed to be dead." Sitting on the floor surrounded in blankets and in her night dress Ghirahim noticed that she looked amusingly like a child. It was enjoyable to see the former goddess brought down so low.

His words were bitter and full of malice."Did you really think that foolish boy would be strong enough to kill me? Did you think he was my equal in battle? That I would never come back to haunt you, goddess?"

Zelda shrank away from him in fright. "What do you want from me?"

"Don't flatter yourself so much. It not you that I want, your spirit is no longer useful to me. No, instead you will serve another purpose, to lead him to me. Sadly that means I need you alive. Such a shame really, I would have enjoyed tearing you apart. Oh well, there's always later."

He laughed as he left her trapped in her barred prison. Taking her had been almost too easy, he had expected more of a challenge. It was dull really but he knew that the real excitement would come later. He was so close he could almost taste the hero's blood, his fear. The young hero never said very much but his pained screams had always been like music to the demon lord's ears. Zelda held her head in her hands and cried loudly. The noise echoed throughout the mansion as she sobbed. Ghirahim sighed. How was he supposed to concentrate with all that racket? He tried in vain to ignore her but soon found himself back in the dungeons again.

"Will you stop that senseless noise! You're disturbing my peace and quiet. Don't make me come down here and tell you again or else there will be...consequences." He said sternly, as Zelda turned away from him and said nothing.

There was silence now. Peaceful, calming silence. Pure bliss for the demon lord as he went to his study and began to plot exactly how he would make Link suffer. How he would make him deaf from the sound of his own screams, and beat him within just an inch of his life. After a while the silence worried him though. It was unsettling, he hadn't really expected his outburst to shut her up. Maybe he should just go and check on her, make sure she hadn't died or something. Or at least that was his excuse for visiting her a third time, to see her sleeping on the floor, tear stains on her face. He watched her for a moment as she mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over, her mind full of bad dreams and worries. He could see this on her face, feel it in her soul and it bothered him. Why did it bother him? He did not care what was going through her mind, he wanted her to suffer. But still he knew that she was having bad dreams before he took her, so this was a kind of suffering that he hadn't planned or was even involved in. And so he wondered exactly what it was that made her so restless in her sleep. That was until she began to awaken and he quickly vanished.

Everything was now in place and his plan was set into motion. All he had to do now was wait...and wait...and wait. But the Skychild never appeared. Perhaps Ghirahim had overestimated Zelda's importance to the hero. Or maybe the hero had found Ghirahim's note too hard to understand. Either way after a week Ghirahim was tired of waiting. Zelda had said nothing more to him at all and refused to even look at him. In fact she had been planning her escape and had been digging a way out using a small knife she had stolen from a bokoblin who had stood too close to her cell. She hadn't got very far when Ghirahim caught her. He had noticed that she looked suspicious as he came to get her for the new phase of his plan. She sat so the small hole she had made was hidden from view. She was so obviously hiding something that it almost made him laugh. He simply picked her up to reveal the hole she had made, while she struggled against him.

He had expected something like this to happen at some point of course, but still he hadn't expected to catch her at it so quickly. "What is this? Trying to escape were you? Really I expected more of you. This isn't even a good escape attempt. How pathetic."

"Let go of me!" She cried and then she bit his hand so he let go and she fell to the ground.

"How dare you! Stupid girl, look at what you've done! I see I'll have to restrain you if I'm going to get you to behave." He clicked his fingers and ropes appeared out of nowhere and wound themselves around her. He also tied a cloth around her mouth to stop her from trying to bite him again. The ropes were tight and she couldn't move a muscle. "Now I have a new plan and for that I need your cooperation. We're going on a little walk." He picked her up again and teleported away from the mansion.


	3. Chapter

Author's note:

I'm really sorry to the person who's been reviewing a lot of my stuff. I really hope you read this. I've never really interacted with any of my reviewers because I'm not sure how to.I'm just stupidly awkward and shy about talking to people. Even this probably isn't going to sound the way I want it to and show exactly what I mean. If you weren't a guest I would have replied to your reviews directly and I really do appreciate them and any other review that anyone writes. I don't actually think my stories really deserve that attention though, they're really poorly written and I'm a terrible writer and probably not worth your time.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Ghirahim took Zelda into Faron Woods and hid her in a large hollow tree.

"You can stay here out of the way, while I go and find where the skychild is hiding."

He didn't trust her enough to leave her all alone in his mansion, not after her escape attempt. Although tying her up had taken the fun out of kidnapping someone. What was the point if there was no struggle? But it was only the skychild that mattered now. In comparison, Zelda was irrelevant. He couldn't let her go of course, that would ruin his reputation as a demon without mercy. No, he would simply use her as a threat for the skychild. An incentive to meet him in battle. He went to properly investigate the small village that the humans had built, in the hope of finding Link and ending this once and for all.

Naturally Zelda felt scared about her current situation. She tried to scream or shout but the only noise she could produce were quiet and muffled, silenced by the cloth around her mouth. At least she wasn't in much danger while Ghirahim was away from her. Or at least that was what she thought. This idea was soon dispelled when a group of bokoblins started to sniff around the tree she was hidden in. Their large snouts twitched as they snorted and chatted to eachother in some primative language that Zelda couldn't understand. They banished crudely made clubs and wore animal skins. Her heart raced and seemed to beat a mile a minute. Maybe they would lose interest and move on. She looked down in fear, and caught the greedy eyes of one of the savage monsters.

Ghirahim shrouded himself in magic to hide himself from the eyes of all mortals. The village was strangely quiet. Were humans always this quiet? Surely the skychild must live somewhere on the surface. The place seemed very empty as well. Not a soul was in sight. He felt many souls in the direction of the temple. All the hylians must be in there, so it was reasonable to assume that Link was too. Ghirahim darted in the direction of the temple, past the house where he had taken Zelda. He sneakily opened the large temple doors and slipped inside. All the Hylians stood in silence with their heads bowed and everyone was dressed in black. Ghirahim tilted his head to one side in confusion. Was this some kind of human ritural? Why did they all seem so...unhappy and less annoying than usual. He pushed his way through the people, ignoring their confusion as they felt as if they were jostled by thin air. At the front of the temple there were candles and a painting of Zelda with her father. Her father stood near the painting with a great sadness in his eyes, but Link was no where in sight.

"This wouldn't have happened if Link was here." Ghirahim heard someone mutter to his surprise. He quickly turned and left the temple and back into the village. The simple wooden houses were obviously empty and Ghirahim didn't need to look inside to see that the skychild wasn't in any of them. He couldn't feel his presence anywhere. He resolved to return to the Spirit Maiden and get some answers from her.

When he returned however, he found the bokoblins clawing and fighting over Zelda, who could nothing to defend herself. They scratched her and pulled at her hair one stern look from Ghirahim they scattered and fled as if their lives depended on it. Ghirahim sighed as he lifted Zelda off the ground and hoisted her onto his shoulder. This trip had given him more questions that answers.

Author's note: thank you linkfangirl22 for trying to make me feel better, that was nice of you.


End file.
